


We'll Be On Fire (Sequel to Hands Held Higher) One Shot

by JealousJelly



Series: Hands Held Higher Series [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cancer, Funeral, M/M, Memorials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JealousJelly/pseuds/JealousJelly
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO HANDS HELD HIGHER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, READ IT NOW. After Josh died, Tyler became a mess





	

I felt his soul leave the room as the heart monitor blared the sound signaling that he flat lined. When he died I screamed as the nurses came into the room not wanting them to take him away. I knew they would have to, but I couldn't stand to see his body leave the room. I fell out of the hard chair with blue cushioning on the backs that didn't do anything but make the chair less comfortable onto the cold red and white floor. Laying there, I sobbed until they asked me to leave. I slowly stood up off of my position on the floor, gathered a few of the things out of his room, and left. 

The drive home was the most slow miserable thing i'd ever done. I had to pull over four time because the tears were everywhere. I couldn't control the screaming or the groaning or fix the crack going all the way down one of the two things keeping me alive. All it was, was misery, tears, pain and agony. The screaming even caused a few people passing by my blue Nissan Altima. I was parked in front of the address 318 Babel Street, where my house was, and after twenty-seven long agonizing minutes, I stepped out of the vehicle. The ten foot long concrete path towards my house was a walk that took me longer than it should've. 

I soon managed to grab the keys hanging from my wrist, they were hanging on a red key holder that was stretchy. I turned the key and entered through the brown door, slamming it shut. Ou-my living room was the ideal living room. The furniture was a polished leather, we had a perfectly sized coffee table sitting between the loveseat and the couch. We had a smaller chair sitting in a corner, facing towards the couch, and was turned left from the 50'' flat screen television hanging on the wall between two windows. The loveseat and the couch were faced in a 90 degree angle, the back of the loveseat facing towards the dining room, which led straight to the kitchen. The kitchen was small and had a tiled floor, a sink, no dishwasher and a gas stove. There was a microwave that was at the end of its life span, a small tin breadbox. In the pantry, which was around a counter and behind the kitchen, there was a few cupboards poorly stocked with Ramen Noodles and Macaroni and Cheese. This was how I had fed myself the last few months that Josh had been in the hospital. The stove was used only when making the macaroni and I used the microwave to make the Ramen. Both foods I had grown sick of but I couldn't find the time to cook because I had to be to see Josh. I was gonna have too much time on my hands now. All I did in my free time was eat, watch shitty movies and masturbate. Now, I would have too much free time and no Josh time. 

**

The funeral was the Monday after he died. It was a small arrangement. Only a few people came, unfortunately. We sat quietly in the funeral home as the funeral director spoke about how sad it was that he died but how it was all a part of God's plan and how it would get better. How it sucked that I wouldn't have anyone to go home to tonight to be able to cuddle up next to or get fucked by. How much sadness he felt for Josh's family. How he wishes Josh could've lived longer because he was a good person or that he didn't deserve it but, yet again, it was a part of God's plan. "Now, if he would like to speak, we would like to have Josh's boyfriend to speak to you guys," he said boyfriend, we were basically married. 

I stood up from one of the pews near the front and walked up near Josh's casket. "Uh, hello," I said quietly as I waved to everyone, "Josh was a good man, a great man. He was perfect and beautiful and smart and he didn't deserve this. Whether it was a part of God's plan or not," I used finger quotes around the words 'God's plan' making the funeral director look at me funny, "he didn't want to die. I didn't want him to die. I was gonna ask," my voice began to break, "ask him to marry me. I wanted to spend forever with him. I cant have him anymore though? He was so smart and funny and cute and he was my world! He was the everything my entire being revolved around. I woke up early so I could go see him, I ate shitty hospital food for months because I wanted to be able to stay in the hospital at all times. I never wanted to leave his sight," I was crying at this point. I couldn't speak anymore so I gave the microphone back to the funeral director. I sat back down in the pew, beside his mom and brother. They were both crying quietly, his mom rubbing her brown eyes with her black sleeve of the v-neck sweater she wore. The funeral ended in a blur. The last few minutes were me hugging people as they said the same five words, 'i'm sorry for your loss' as the last one did.

**

Once I made it home, I sat down on the couch. I began to relive the memories of the times I had with him. The first time he kissed me was the first that came to mind. We were both seventeen and it was the beginning of the year. We had been dating for four months at the time and we had kept it such a well hidden secret. Mostly from our parents though, because we were out to the entire school and most of the town. We began to walk home and my hand slipped into his. I was 7'' taller than him, making it easy for him to rest his head on my shoulder as we walked down the same street I live on now. He slowly removed his head from my shoulder and swiveled his head to face the left side of mine. I could feel him looking at me so I turned to look at him, causing us to both stop moving as I lost myself in the brown eyes he inherited from his mom. He smiled, showing his white teeth. He stood on his tippy toes, and slowly pressed his lips against mine. His lips were soft and warm and tasted like honey. He pulled away after a few seconds, causing me to whine because he was making me fall more in love with him by the second. 

**

It's been three months now. Three quiet months, almost silent. Fortunately, I was brave enough to finally do it. Finally I could end this misery that had became my life. Finally it was the finale. The series finale. I didn't write a note, I knew it would be a few days before anyone would find me too. I was officially  _gone._ For good. Slowly, I walked from my bedroom, the dining room. I grabbed a neck tie I had sitting in my closet on the way and pulled a chair out from the dining table. I stepped on top of the chair and tied my tie around the top of the ceiling fan sitting on the ugly beige ceiling. I then tied it around my neck, and after a few seconds of standing, breathing my last few breaths, I stepped off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hope you guys enjoyed the sequel to my Twenty One Pilots one shot Hands Held Higher. This one was way more upsetting than the first one and they both ended the same way, death. This was fun to write and it took me about 24 hours to do so, so I did it kind of fast but this is honestly the best thing i've ever written.
> 
> IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES LET ME KNOW!!


End file.
